1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a socket, and more specifically to a safety socket capable of preventing electric shock.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products have developed rapidly over the past few decades. With more sockets utilized than before, the safety structure is apparently important for the socket. Generally, an insertion hole of the socket has an electrode made by copper sheet for electrically connecting with a plug. Such socket can be electrically connected with the plug even if a terminal of the plug is not fully inserted into the insertion hole of the socket. As a result, it is easy to cause accidents, for example, electric shock happens when a user contacts the terminal during insertion or extraction of the plug unintentionally. So there is a need to design a socket which is able to prevent electric shock.